<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrapping Knuckles by kingstoken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734964">Wrapping Knuckles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken'>kingstoken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comment Fic, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't like that this is getting to be a thing"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Kate Bishop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrapping Knuckles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts">flowersforgraves</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="https://ruuger.dreamwidth.org/1070567.html">Friends Will Be Friends Fic Fest</a>.  Prompt: fistfight aftercare</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't like that this is getting to be a thing"</p>
<p>"What is?" asked Clint.</p>
<p>"Me taping up your knuckles, tending your cuts and bruises" said Kate, as she continued wrapping the bandage around his right hand.</p>
<p>"You know I prefer using my arrows, but sometimes you got to kick bad guy ass."</p>
<p>"Well, next time wait for the rest of us" She taped the bandage in place "Clint, you're getting reckless."</p>
<p>"Hey, I knew the other Hawkeye would come through."</p>
<p>"Well, I almost didn't this time." Kate turned her face away, blinking and visibly swallowing a few times. Clint was just wondering if he should reach out to her, when she turned back with a too bright smile.</p>
<p>"Besides" she said "Lucky would really miss you."</p>
<p>"Lucky would miss me?"</p>
<p>"Sure, dogs are sensitive like that."</p>
<p>"Oh, well, I'll keep that in mind for next time" he assured her.</p>
<p>"You better"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>